


Help Me Grieve

by mckaybug



Category: Looking for Alaska - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckaybug/pseuds/mckaybug
Summary: Alaska just passed. Pudge needs help grieving, and The Colonel is there for him.Pudge's POV





	1. Pudge's POV

I flop face down on the vinal matteress in room 43 when we get home from her funeral. I hear the down close behind me and The Colonel says, "I'm gonna take a shower. Are you gonna be okay?"  
I lift my head up and say, "Hopefully." And I lay my head back down. I don't hear him go in the shower, but I hear the water start to run and I fall asleep to the sound of the water flowing.


	2. Chip's POV

When I get out of the shower I look at Pudge asleep on the bottom matress. I shake my head at him and grab a shirt from my very unorganized drawers. I climb up to my bunk and listen to the sound of his breathing. I think of how he looked at Alaska, even though she didn't love him, he loved her, and now he was heart broken. How could she just leave us like that? I thought. I hear him suddenly shift. I peek my head down and see that he's rolled over to his back. I jump down, grab a pack of cigarette and walk out of the room. I couldn't be in the same room as him anymore. I walk down to the smoking hole and light a cigarette. In truth, I was jealous of the way he looked at Alaska. Sure she was beautiful, but she didn't want him, she didn't deserve him. When I broke up with Sara, I realized I had a crush on him. But I couldn't tell him. I can't tell him not now and not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter was short.


	3. Still The Colonel's POV

When I walk back in our room after three hours of being at the smoking hole, I hear the shower going and Pudge not on his bed. I sit down on the couch, lay my head back and close my eyes. "Where were you?" I hear him say.   
"Smoking hole." I mutter. I hear him walk over to his dresser and then feel the weight shift on the couch. "Are you okay, Chip?" He asks me. I open my eyes and look at him. "Yea. I guess so. How about you?" He shrugs his shoulders. He walks over to the game system and grabbed a movie to put in. He ended up putting in Lion King. He sat back down and started it. In the scene where Mufasa died he started crying. I scooted over to him and slowly put my arm around his shoulders and he fell into my chest. I hesitated for a moment, but then put both of my arms around him. He sobbed into my chest and muttered, "She's really gone isn't she?"   
"Yea. She really is. I miss her too." He wraps him arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug. I put my face into his hair and inhaled deeply. He smelled like shampoo and cigarette smoke. Pudge ended up falling asleep on me and I couldn't have been more happy with that. I fell asleep about thirty minutes after him, and we stayed in that position for the rest of the night.


	4. Pudge's POV

I wake up with my arms around the Colonel, and his arms wrapped around me. I look at his sleeping face and smile a small smile. I slowly remove my arms from around him, and sit up in his arms. I look at the watch on his wrist. It was 3 am, and I was still really exhausted. He must have felt me move because when I turn around to look at him again, his eyes are wide with worry. "Are you okay, Pudge?" He asks in a small voice.   
"Yea. I'm fine. Sorry I fell asleep on you." I mumble.   
"No. It's fine." He says quickly. I smile at him and turn around and put my head back on his chest. He lets out a long breath, as if he were holding it in. "Are you okay, Colonel?" I ask softly.   
"Yea. I'm just still really tired." He says. I look up at him and he looks very alert and not tired at all.   
"You don't look tired."  
"Go back to sleep, Miles." I inhale a sharp breath. He hasn't called me that since the the first hour we met each other.  
"Something is obviously wrong. You never call me that." I say defensively.  
"Just go to sleep. It doesn't matter."  
"Chip, I'm your best friend. You can tell me."  
"It doesn't matter. Now quit bothering me about it."   
"Come on Chip..."  
"Stop calling me that." He suddenly pushed me off him and stands up.   
"Chip....." He turns around and glares at me.   
"Stop calling me by my name." With that he walks out the door and doesn't come back. I sit back down on the couch thinking, "What did I do wrong?" Without even realizing it, I start crying. Does he not realize that I have feelings for him?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Don't judge too much plz. 💓


End file.
